One-Shots!
by Windbreaker-Aim
Summary: Consisting mostly of Pokémon and LoZ short romance stories, don't miss out on reading them! [I take SOME requests. Some is including what I know about the couple, and how well I like it. How well I like it plays on how fast or good I write the one-shot. If I really hate it, I have no ideas for it, so in-turn, I cannot write it. (TAKING REQUESTS! Request away!)]
1. 1) Zelink: Sad Party

first chapter of my first book, One-Shots! starring Zelink.

I have not proof-read it, so pardon me for mistakes.

**Bad word count: 1**

* * *

It was Princess Zelda's birthday. The castle ballroom was filled with many people, along with golden streamers, balloons, and table clothes. Ladders stood colossal, with a few hylians on a certain height, pinning the decorations to the wall or window frame.

The royal cooks, after seeing the table clothes being set and perfected, brought out all sorts of meals and treats, from turkey to chocolates to a full salad bar. The tables were set along the walls of the ballroom, so hylians can dance more freely. Instruments were set up in the front of the room, by the stairs, so bands can go up and play songs.

When attending this special birthday party, you must wear proper attire, for you will likely see the ruler of Hyrule at the front gates, greeting everyone who comes in. Her parties are always open invite, which means a heavier guard duty is ordered so the castle doesn't get overrun by enemies in disguise.

But the enemies would have to be pretty stupid to attempt such a dangerous invasion. Why?

Simply, because the Hero of Time is there, too.

This was Link's first time attending Zelda's birthday party. He was off somewhere, warding off evil or something, so he never gotten around to being with her on her birthday. The protector of Hyrule is almost always busy, gone from only one day to two weeks, maybe even three if he was unlucky. The surrounding regions didn't have as strong knights as Hyrule's. Link would find a letter or two on his bed in Hyrule's castle (which he now lived in). He would silently cut the top of the envolope open, then read the contents inside. Whether he wanted to or not (which he almost always did, as he was a real softie), he would ride Epona to that particular place and do the deed requested.

In the morning of this day, Link woke up and stared at the white ceiling tinted with the sunrise. It was about 6:40am. He knew this date was coming from a mile away: Zelda's birthday. Her party was tonight, and he knew she was expecting him not to be there.

Link propped himself on the cushiony pillows. You bet he was more tired than ever, but instead of being the sleepyhead he is and dosing off again, he got up and put on his boots. He often sleeps with his regular clothes on anyways.

Link opened the bedroom door quietly and stepped out. The messenger couldn't be awake yet; he starts his job at 7. The Hero of Time saved the messenger a couple minutes and decided to get the request letters himself. So, like a ghost, he walked down the stairs and tiptoed to the mail room. No sound. Good.

He looked inside the mail basket. A small number of letters were in there, about seven. He took them out and skimmed the addresses one by one.

Oddly enough, no letters were written to him. Link searched around the room for a letter that possibly had his name on it. None. He went back upstairs to see if the messenger woke up early and already set the letters on his bed or desk, but all was lacking stuffed envolopes.

No deeds= Zelda's party.

If he could make it through the whole day without seeing a single letter assigned to him, he could finally go to his princess's birthday party.

But then, another idea formed in his head.

Link could make a grande appearance, like soldiers do when returning from war far, far away somewhere. That would be the best. Zelda would be dumbstruck, lost of all words as Link would finally have a chance to dance with her.

Dancing with Zelda.

Nice.

Link snapped out of his daydream when someone knocked on his bedroom door. He opened it a crack to find the messenger, holding a single letter in his hand.

It was like his dream shattered right before his eyes. He cursed that damned letter to the dark realms and back.

"For you, from the princess of Hyrule," the messenger exclaimed, holding out the envolope. Link took it, watching his dream tape itself together again. The messenger bowed and left the line of sight. Link closed his door immediately and ripped open the papercraft.

Unfolding the paper, he started to read the delicate, cursive handwriting of his crush.

"Link,

If you get this, I hope you don't miss out on my birthday party. You'll be greatly needed to clean out the whole plate of your favorite chocolate cookies. The cooks make them just for you, like every year, but you don't come to claim them all, so there is none leftover for you to eat.  
You will be coming, right?  
If not, I understand.  
If you are able to come at any cost, please do. Who will eat the cookies?!

~Zelda"

Link smiled at Zelda's coverup excuse, the cookies. It was rather cute, imagining what the princess's face could've been like while writing this letter. Blushing, smiling warmly, holding back tears that the facts wipe right in front of her eyes: 'the chances of Link coming to your party are zero, as always', or 'please, you still think he'd make it? Look at your past parties', or 'godesses, I think Link might actually ATTEND this year... oh wait, he can't, because he's too busy for his beloved princess's birthdays'.

He felt his dream hover over needles and knives, ready to tear again.

But Link was smarter than this. He decided to stick to his plan and escape through his window. He'll have to sneak around Hyrule to attempt to find Zelda the perfect present, one that would make up for all his other party absences. After all, she didn't miss his birthday parties.

7:15. The party was thirty minutes in, and no signs of Link among the crowd of hylians. Women were dressed in frilly, colorful dresses, often matched with their partners, if they came with someone. Kids pranced around the room in adorable little suave clothes and ate all the food they could touch with their crumb-smudged hands. People bowed to Princess Zelda as she walked by, complimenting her dress.

It was a sparkly dark blue, fishtail-style dress. A sash that wrapped around her waist was golden, like the theme of this year's party. She wore elbow-length gloves of the same blue color, with gold wristwraps. Her earings were gold also. Her hair was let loose, and a blue flower was wedged on her ear.

Of course, Zelda was one of those women with astonishing beauty, so various boys, young or really old, gaped at her in the distance.

Zelda silently walked over to a table where a little girl in a white dress was trying to reach or an apple. The princess smiled and handed one to her.

"Thank you, your Highness!" With that, the little girl bowed clumsily and scampered away.

Zelda sighed. _Another year without Link attending my party, gone,_ she thought hopelessly. _I hope the messenger handed that letter to him in time._ Feeling that her mourning was not welcome among this cheerful room, she settled for the balcony, overlooking the town and Hyrule Field. The full moon reflected off of the scenery, giving everything a happy blue glow.

"Are you staring at the same moon as I, Link?" Zelda said to herself. She was filled with that strange happy/lonely mix that accompanied her every year on this day.

"When will you ever come to my party?" She leaned on the stone that acted as fencing, oblivious to who was behind her.

"Maybe next year. I'll be eighteen by then, but I'll become an adult. You won't miss that party, hopefully... if not, there's always all those years to—" suddenly, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw the Hero of Time, standing in a suit with matching colors of her own gown.

"Link!" Zelda pounced on him, holding him tightly. She squeezed her eyes shut so forcefully, tears sprang up. Link hugged her back.

"How... I thought you had—"

"None," he said. "No letters." Zelda removed her head from his chest and looked into his glassy blue eyes.

"Really?" He smiled and nodded. The two began talking, not bothering to get on the ballroom floor and dance to the slow songs that began to play in there. They just stood side-by-side, looking at the moon. When the conversation ended, Zelda looked at Link. He looked back. Then, some particular thought popped in his mind. He leaned over and placed his lips on hers.

_Happy birthday, Zelda._


	2. Replacement and KalosShipping

First one-shot dedicated to the first person to request! Also, I added another little story, because, well, I aimed for a longer ship, but never mind... so you guys got a little KalosShipping I've been saving for I don't know. Freebie yaaay

Apologies if the trainers are OOC. I know little about Tracey x May, but it sounded interesting, then this..

_To Ki:_ Hildavio? I'll try my best!

**Bad words: 0. Safe to read.**

* * *

Replacementshipping (May x Tracey) — Flyaway Beauty

It was when Tracey first came to Hoenn to further his skills as a Pokémon Watcher. He thought the Hoennese Pokémon there were much less to the extremeties of strange, but they were interesting and gentle all the way. A couple trainer's Pokémon even posed for him to do a quick outline before their owners noticed they were lagging behind and called for them.

Tracey got into the Hoenn groove and put off his voyage back to Kanto for a little while longer. He was really starting to enjoy this region. There were gentle trainers and Pokémon alike, and the fact that everywhere he went, a new Pokémon would pop out was the main reason he enjoyed his little vacation. Tracey loved to explore for new sketch models; he'd personally have Marill and Veonat scout the ground area, while he'd be up high with his binoculars.

Indeed, it was amazing.

One breezy day, Tracey was sweaty and worn out from trying to keep a Ralts still. It was too jumpy, so Tracey chased and lost it, ending up in a little meadow. The grass was soft and the light clolors of flowers blended well with the distant steel mountains, so the watcher decided to take a rest on a boulder.

"Marill!" Marill jumped up and onto his back as Tracey went through all the drawings he managed to get in for the morning. The water mouse Pokémon squeaked at a particular drawing, one of a beautiful trainer and a Glaceon. He came across this girl as he was walking along the route; she was training. He immediately had the urge to draw her. He couldn't see much of her front, but that wasn't a problem.

Tracey snuck dangerously close to the subjects, without startling them, of course. He was pretty sure one of the Pokémon noticed him ruffle a couple bushes along the way, but they paid no mind, which was cool. He didn't want any attention while he was scribbling this perfect figure down on the paper. Tracey wanted every detail, right down to those glorious blue eyes of the girl's.

Just then, a surge of wind blew the paper out of Tracey's grasp. He stood up and jumped to clasp it, but he slipped on fell on his back.

"No!" He shouted to the wind. That was the perfect drawing... he only watched in despair as the girl flew up, up, and up, and rode the gusts out of view.

Unable to grab the feeling of emptiness, he covered his face with his hands. Why... why didn't I hold on to it tighter? I could have saved it...

"Ma?" Marill felt his trainer's sadness. He thought the drawing was excellent... and he had an unusual silence around him, like he couldn't stop staring, but did to look at the sketch's progress. He knew it made his trainer more happy.

"Um, excuse me." Marill looked up to see someone he'd never thought to see again. She was holding the drawing against her stomach, as if the wind was going to take it away again. Tracey uncovered his hands and looked up from where he lay, seeing the pretty girl he drew on the runaway paper— with the runaway paper held tight.

Tracey felt his face burn. Did she look at it?

"Is this yours?" She held out the drawing to him. Tracey took it and sat up, looking at it. With the same blush on, he turned around and quietly agreed that this was, indeed, his.

"S-sorry," he apologized. He may have got too flawless with her anatomy. Instead of countering with a "you better be, stalker!", she giggled and sat down right next to him.

"I noticed you were in the bushes, but I saw you had a pencil and paper, so I thought you were a journalist writing about my Pokémon, or something. But I was wrong!"

"I... did I come off as a creeper?"

The girl hugged her knees to her chest. "A little bit."

"I'm sorry," Tracey said again. "I was attracted to how beautiful you and your Pokémon are, standing in the sunlight and doing whatever you were doing. I didn't want to ask you to pose or anything, so I just... snuck... up..."

The girl beamed. She hesitated for a second, then kissed Tracy on the cheek. Her cheeks were a little bit pink, but she quickly swallowed it.

"Um, it's amazing. Yeah.." her voice trailed off into an awkward silence. They just sat there for minutes, feeling the breeze and breathing the faint scent of roses nearby. Just then, Tracey broke the silence.

"Thank you."

KalosShipping (Serena x Calem) — Pride Hug

The day Serena will leave to vacation in her former region haunted Calem the most. She'd be gone from the pack of pre-teens for a whole nine months. It was something even the peremptorous boy couldn't bear. He can't suck it in. She was there, by everyone's side, for all their journey. Now they have to pause and wait for almost a year for the groups' missing piece to come back.

Though Calem's proud self wouldn't ever admit it, he was stuck on Serena.

Stuck like glue, she was sticky enough so that she could capture anyone's friendship in minutes of hangtime with her. It was unexplanitory. He couldn't pinpoint what exactly makes her lovable. He just... loved her.

At Coumarine's docks, the five trainers all met with an unstable quietness that grew the more the sun sank below the sea. Tierno, Trevor, Shawna, and Calem stood in a line. In front of them, like a leader, stood a shot-mute Serena with a bag.

They all just stood there. Looking. Waiting.

Something in Calem's brain bothered him. It stung for him to do something about this, this blasphemy before them. This wreck, happening before their sunset-tinted eyes. A member of childhood leaving for nine months. If she left, Trevor and Tierno will peel away from the crew, going to do their own thing. Just them two. They live next door to each other.

Shawna and Calem will sink into the shadows. Shawna will go out on her own, making new memories, dropping the current, might I say paused, one in the dirt. Never finishing the greatest adventure where Serena took down the heinous Team Flare, caught Yveltal, and became the champion.

Calem will live in the world of antisocial and ignorance. Never hold a decent conversation with anyone, feign that he didn't just see his former group member pass by, never battle with a girl that can take his Pokémon team down in one hit.

When Serena gets back, she will have no one. Tierno will not teach her his new dance moves, he will seem out of it. Trevor will not want to see her Pokédex, because he completed his. Shawna will not seem interested in what the other region is like, because she'd already have researched every region, Pokémon, and tourist attraction there is. And Calem? He'll be too busy raising his Pokémon to the max for her.

Then, Calem snapped.

He ran over to Serena and wrapped her in his outstretched arms. It was all so sudden; the three others behind the hugging couple jawdropped in surprise. Calem is too egoistic. How'd he even muster up THAT MUCH courage to get close to Serena, let alone touch her? As far as the three friends knew, Calem never touched anybody on this journey. And he just started with Serena, of all the group of five.

Serena was just as surprised. She conflicted with herself over if she should hug back right away, or not. She ended up raising her arms slowly to touch the fabric of his blue jacket. "Serena.." The black-haired boy's call had a fragile edge to it. It was high-pitched, as if he might actually CRY. "Promise, not to... to forget us." The tone of his voice made her smile.

"Why would I do that? Just think of how far we've all made it. No way will I ever not think of you guys for one day."

Swallowing his pride once again, Calem answered so no one else could hear but them two: "Expecially me?"

"I think about you the most," Serena whispered back. They both smiled. Calem let his tears flow, but only for a second. He didn't want anyone to see him cry over a friend. Serena embraced him, pulling him close.

After they waved until they couldn't see Serena anymore, Tierno, Trevor, Shawna and Calem all turned to each other.

Calem shined a small grin. "Promise, you guys. Serena is the one who ties us all together. We're going to make these future nine months the best, like Serena is still here."

The crew of four all high-fived each other and promised.

Besides, what is more special than not forgetting anyone? They succeeded in their task.


End file.
